Hadley Mint (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Hadley Mint is the central protagonist of the Dozerfleet Comics story Sorbet, which is one of the three major components of The Gerosha Chronicles that happens outside of the Origins and Fallout volume and the Gerosha Legends super-volume. The other two works similar in this respect are Blood Over Water and Sodality. It is inside Hadley's dreams that a majority of the story of Sorbet takes place. Character bio Hadley was born and raised in southwest Michigan. At some point in high school, her boyfriend and some others went on a trip without her. A girl who was sassy to Hadley was part of that, and was the only one to return home from the trip. Hadley suspected that girl of having been involved somehow, and of being out to get her. Hadley declared that girl to be her archnemesis, but couldn't prove anyone's guilt in what happened on the trip. Losing her boyfriend cause Hadley to undergo a personality change, which was reflected in how she cut her hair short and abandoned her straightening iron. She also gave up her contacts, deciding to wear glasses more often. Hadley eventually makes her way to Big Rapids, MI. She attends Ferris State. It is the fall of 2008 in room 241 of North Bond Hall that her nightmare takes place. She goes through possibly hundreds of iterations of what's wrong at the campus, before stopping an actual crime in progress. She is taken out of school for about a month afterward, as she is evaluated by counselors after using the fighting tactics she learned in her dream to defend a hallmate from outside attackers. Most disturbingly, Hadley learns that the girl she hailed as a rival in high school was behind the would-be rapists, who mistakenly targeted the wrong girl. Personality Hadley is shown in Sorbet to be bitter, withdrawn, and at times seem very detached from her surroundings. Even so, she cares a great deal for the physical welfare of those she lives with. She is willing to alter her appearance as a declaration of her state of mind. Before her boyfriend's death, she used a straightening iron and contact lenses. She also dressed more daintily. She abandons those things for a more homely appearance after his death, deciding she no longer has anyone to impress. It also becomes a testament to her lost sense of innocence. Development Hadley's development has been very slow in the making, as it has proven difficult to find time for her with flashier works like Sodality being developed around the same time. Her first-ever render was done not in Sims 2 or Sims 3, but in HeroMachine 3 Alpha on Dozerfleet Portable in 2011. A Sims 3 render would follow in 2012. Further advancements in defining Hadley were frustrated by the fact that she exists in a high-concept story, where the concept matters more than the characters put through its situation. Her appearance is in some ways inspired by that of Annie Potts as Janine Melnitz in the Ghostbusters film franchise. All-in-all, Hadley is intended to be a stand-in character for the reader to a greater degree than usual for a Dozerfleet work. It is for this reason that Hadley is considered as possibly more appropriately a video game protagonist than film or novel protagonist. See also * Sorbet * Phexo * ''Blood Over Water'' (novel) * The Gerosha Chronicles External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42418034 Sorbet art gallery] at DeviantArt * Hadley Mint for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Sorbet characters Category: Incarcerated heroes